The Twelve Days of Shipmas Day 5:Joriley
by Randomness Girl
Summary: Jordan and Riley watch Home Alone together.


**A/N: Idk, this is something I wrote literally making it up as I go.**

 **On the fifth day of shipmas, the author gave to me:**

 **Something Inside Out(ish)**

 **Some Jaya fluff,**

 **Cute negaishipping**

 **Fluttercord forever**

 **And the greatest ship, Rupphire's OTP!**

 **I don't own Inside Out, but I do own the right to ship Joriley, I think.**

* * *

Joy pushed a button on the console, causing Riley to giggle, creating a new, happy memory. The happy emotion sighed contentedly. "Jordan is the greatest, isn't he guys?"

Disgust rolled her emerald eyes. "You say that about _everyone_ , you know," the green emotion told her partner. "Plus, Jordan isn't the greatest; he's too sloppy, too distracted, and really needs to get a hair cut."

"But at least he cares about us," Sadness piped up from the floor.

Joy nodded vigorously. "Yeah, it's the heart that counts, right?"

Disgust gave a small smile. "I guess."

"Just as long as he doesn't hurt Riley, I'm okay with him," Anger grumbled from behind a newspaper with the headlines, "Jordan and Riley Together for the Holidays."

"Why aren't you guys worried?!" Fear exclaimed. "There's like, a million things that could go wrong! Just look at this list I compiled of a million things that could go wrong!" The purple nerve lifted up a gigantic stack of paper that was almost at the top of his head. He began to read from it really quickly.

"Jordan could be kicked out, Mom and Dad could kick _us_ out, the house might collapse, the AC might break and we could freeze to death, Jordan might trip us, Mom and Dad could have a heart attack while we're with Jordan, Jordan might say he thinks we're ugly, Dad could lose a leg, Mom might be angry at us and turn into a bear, Jordan might be a demon disguised as a human, Santa-"

Anger hit the stack with his fist, papers flying everywhere. "That's not gonna happen, you idiot!" he yelled.

Disgust crossed her arms. "Kill joy," she muttered.

Fear cowered, covering himself with his arms. "B-but those _could_ happen!" he protested.

Joy turned a knob on the console. "That's not gonna happen," she said. "Trust me, this'll work out. I mean, what could go wrong?"

* * *

"I'm so glad you could come, Jordan," Riley told her friend. "It's great to have someone else around for Christmas."

Jordan smiled. "Thanks," he said. "Though it's about a week before Christmas."

Riley laughed. "Yeah, I know," she answered. "I just wanted a little break from my parents."

Jordan blinked. "Why?" he asked. "Your parents are pretty great."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Try living twenty-five days in a row waking up every morning to your parents singing Christmas songs every morning and reading 'Twas the Night Before Christmas every night when you go to bed."

Jordan whistled low. "Wow," he stated. "Though my parents wouldn't do that. My mom's Jewish and my dad's too busy working on our house lights for the competition."

Riley smiled. "He really wants to win that 'House of the Month' award, doesn't he?" she laughed.

Jordan chuckled. "Yeah. Oh! I just remembered! I brought the movie from the library!" He reached into his backpack and pulled a DVD of _Home Alone_. "Are you serious when you say that you've never seen this?"

Riley nodded. "I've only heard that it's good from my friend Meg," she said.

Jordan's eyes widened. " _Good?!_ " he exclaimed. "More like the most hilarious movie _ever_! _Home Alone_ is a Christmas classic!"

"Then let's get started!"

Jordan placed the disc into the player and pushed the play button. He joined Riley on the couch when the movie began playing. As the title appeared in blue letters on a black screen, Jordan spoke up. "If you like this, I can show you the second movie another time."

Riley turned to him. "Really?" she asked, sounding quite excited.

Jordan nodded. "It's even funnier than this one," he said, pointing to the screen showing an average two-story house. "There's also a third and a fourth one, but the third one's not about Kevin McCallister, and the fourth one just downright sucked."

* * *

Riley really enjoyed _Home Alone_. She laughed out loud along with Jordan as Kevin pulled off his mischievous stunts. She felt sorry for the old man when he told Kevin that he didn't think his son loved him. She was kind of disgusted at Marv's idiocy. She became a little angry at Harry and Marv when they tried to take advantage of robbing the McCallister house with only Kevin inside. Her favorite part was when the Wet Bandits tried to break into the house and Kevin defended the home; Kevin's defenses were the best! Though, when the Wet Bandits caught him, she felt scared for him, since he was young and two grown men were threatening him. How relieved she felt when he was saved by the old man!

As Kevin was reunited with his family, Jordan couldn't help but place his arm around Riley. She snuggled closer to him, smiling.

"Ahem."

Startled, both kids quicky turned to the doorway.

"Dad!" Riley exclaimed nervously.

Riley's dad was standing there, his arms crossed and his face lowering, storms in his eyes. "Jordan," he said menacingly. "You're hugging my daughter."

Jordan gulped.


End file.
